Cara Valente
by Ayesha Malfoy
Summary: A história do temido professor de poções, contada aos ouvidos de uma garotinha...


Cara Valente  
  
Está vendo aquele senhor ali? Aquele, de nariz adunco e cabelo ensebado? Pois é. Aquele homem jogou fora a vida dele. Tudo porque era teimoso demais para admitir que precisava de alguém. Para ele, se bastava sozinho. E assim ele seguiu, durante a sua vida inteira.  
  
Não, ele não vai mais dobrar  
  
Pode até se acostumar  
  
Ele vai ficar sozinho  
  
Nunca teve um amigo sequer. Nunca deu abertura para isso, não deixava ninguém se aproximar. Não teve a ventura de dividir alegrias, nem o consolo de uma pessoa querida quando as coisas foram mal. Houve época em que não era nem mesmo considerado gente, humano.  
  
Desaprendeu a dividir  
  
Foi escolher o mal-me-quer  
  
Entre o amor de uma mulher  
  
E as certezas do caminho  
  
Ele não pôde se entregar  
  
E agora vai ter de pagar com o coração, olha lá  
  
Teve a possibilidade de escolha. Havia uma moça, uma linda moça. Sua avó Lílian. Ela conseguiu enxergar através da dura couraça que ele se impôs. Ele ficou tentado, muito tentado a se abrir para ela, para a possibilidade de viver um grande amor. Mas acabou escolhendo o outro lado. As trevas. Quando ele já a tinha maltratado tanto, que nem todo amor do mundo agüentaria tanta rejeição, ela abriu o coração ao amor que um outro jovem lhe ofereceu. Meu vô Tiago, mamãe? É, filha... E então, filiou-se ás forças de Voldemort, decidido a acabar com a pessoa que ele achava que lhe tinha roubado as chances de felicidade, sem perceber que ele próprio era responsável pela sua dor. Seu coração se tornou negro. Somente depois de saber que o Lord das trevas havia assassinado a sua avó, ele se tornou um espião da Ordem da Fênix, para vingar a morte dela. O único sentimento realmente humano que ele já teve na vida.  
  
Ele não é feliz  
  
Sempre diz  
  
Que é do tipo cara valente  
  
Ele foi professor, meu e do seu pai, em Hogwarts. Era o mais temido,  
considerado insensível, impiedoso, intolerante. Menos com a Sonserina, a  
casa da Serpente, da qual foi diretor. Gostava dessa fama. Perseguia  
muito seu tio Rony, sua tia Mione e seu pai. Seu pai, principalmente. Ele  
achava que sua avó não teria morrido se não o tivesse protegido.  
Ele estava tão centrado em sua própria dor, que não percebia que ela  
vivia no seu pai, que ele era uma parte dela.  
  
Mas, veja só  
  
A gente sabe  
  
Esse humor é coisa de um rapaz  
  
Que sem ter proteção  
  
Foi se esconder atrás  
  
Da cara de vilão  
  
Mas no fundo, bem no fundo, eu o entendo. Ele é um homem só,  
miseravelmente só. E a solidão não é boa pra ninguém, nem pra quem a  
busca incessantemente. Ele deve se sentir muito vazio. Ainda mais depois  
que seu objetivo de vida foi cumprido: Voldemort foi derrotado e  
exterminado. Ele se aposentou, por vontade própria, e foi se enfurnar em  
uma casinha nos limites de Hogsmead. Só sai quando precisa de algo.  
E mesmo assim, não desistiu ainda de sua antiga pose de dono do mundo, de  
homem temido.  
  
Então, não faz assim, rapaz  
  
Não bota esse cartaz  
  
A gente não cai, não  
  
Essa postura já me assustou muito, hoje não assusta mais. É só um método  
pra se proteger das emoções que ele não quer sentir. Assim ele afasta  
qualquer pessoa, ninguém ousa se aproximar. Ele tem medo de viver, de se  
abrir pro mundo.  
- Ele deve ser um homem muito triste, nem tem um parente pra se preocupar  
com ele, e ter uma família é tão bom! Eu tenho muita pena dele, mamãe...  
  
Ê! Ê!  
  
Ele não é de nada  
  
Oiá!!!  
  
Essa cara amarrada  
  
É só  
  
Um jeito de viver na pior  
  
Eu acho que ele até gosta de viver assim. Nem sei se ele saberia mais  
viver de outra maneira... Annie, onde você vai?  
  
Ê! Ê!  
  
Ele não é de nada  
  
Oiá!!!  
  
Essa cara amarrada  
  
É só  
  
Um jeito de viver nesse mundo de mágoas  
  
De longe, Virgínia Weasley Potter assistia sua filha de sete anos  
aproximar-se do velho senhor: Prazer, meu nome é Anna Marie Weasley Potter. Gostaria de ser meu amigo?  
E Gina deixou uma lágrima escorrer quando Snape apertou a mão que lhe era  
estendida, com um meio sorriso intrigado no rosto.  
E ela ficou pensando se, quem sabe, não era necessário somente um pouco  
de calor humano para derreter um coração empedernido... 


End file.
